The Life and Times of Son Gohan
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: After defeating Perfect Cell, Gohan was mysteriously transported to another world unfamiliar with him. Drowned in grief and despair, he befriends an unlikely friend to help him fit in a world he does not belong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR DRAGONBALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. JUSTICE LEAGUE IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 _Hello guys, MegaRdaniels here trying something new for awhile. Just wanting to write something other than Ben 10 lol. I'll still write them of course, but I want to write something that I've never gotten a chance to write before. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated!_

* * *

 **The Life and Times of Son Gohan**

by

MegaRdaniels

* * *

 **I: A New World**

Gohan opened his eyes, waking up from a major headache. He tried to get up, but the burn he felt from his broken arm pushed him back down. He hissed, trying to fight back his tears from slithering from his eyes. His heart thumped rapidly; he looked at the dumpster next to him and smacked his arm against it. He screamed time and time again until he popped his arm back into place. He rolled his arm around his shoulder as his heart relaxed.

Even though he struggled due to his injuries, he slowly got up; he turned around to the graffitied dumpster he might have slept on and noticed a black bat-shaped insignia plastered on the center of the front face of the container. He didn't pay much attention to it, nor did he try to analyze it. Normally he would have puked by the horrid smell resonating from the dumpster, but the pain he felt in his arm distracted him from throwing up.

He scanned his surroundings and discovered that he was in a dark alley. He took a closer observation and saw that he was in a large, noisy city. A city much closer to the ones back at home; however, this place was different.

It was dark and gloomy; it was filled with misery. On the surface it looked like a metropolis worth living, but he was not in that center. In fact he was in the belly of the beast. The belly where all food was digested and processed. He looked around and saw nothing but concrete and metal structures all around.

"Is this a dream? - or a horrific nightmare?" he asked, the sounds of the police overplayed his thoughts. Gohan took a deep breath to try to focus on his friend's energy.

But there was one problem. They weren't there. He tried to concentrate all of his energy, all of his strength in finding them. He could not locate their energy. He could not sense them.

"Guys?"

He tried again. Again nothing.

"Daddy?"

He tried again, and again and again until he lost the strength to continue.

"Daddy! Tien! Krillin! Yamcha! Piccolo! Where are you guys?" he yelled.

Thinking of the worse, he ran into the rain looking for help. He patted on random strangers, all of which pushed him away or just simply ignored him. Some even stared at him due to his black spiky hair assuming he was a rock band member or a mental case.

Suddenly, he tapped on one man's shoulder. The man turned around; he was a balding elderly man wearing a 2-piece suit accompanied with a black, fancy bow. He looked at Gohan curiously, "Do you know where I can find a phone?"

"There's a phone booth right there," said the man, "Are you trying to call someone?"

"Yes, I'm trying to contact my mother. I tried asking people if they could help but none of them responded. They either pushed me away or they'll ignore me entirely," he reported.

"Oh dear," said the man.

"Thanks," Gohan waved at the man. The Man waved back, however his face sunk after seeing Gohan, the 11 year old boy all alone. He turned to where he was waiting for his cab only to face the boy who was across the street in just a blink of an eye.

Gohan entered the phone booth and dialed his Mom's house number; he heard it ring but then...

"Sorry, but the number you dialed either is out of service or is not in of range. Please try again."

Gohan dialed again and the same message popped up again. He dialed again and again and again.

Nothing.

He hung up the phone and left the booth. The Man from across the street, reading his movement was saddened by the boy. Gohan sat on the curb looking up at where the man once stood only to be replaced by a cab. Drenched and soaked in water, Gohan was homeless and alone. He had no idea where he was and no one wanted help him. He strolled these streets looking in all directions for answers. Turns out they were a rare find.

Eventually, he gave up once his stomach started to churn. He had to look for some alternative for him to survive in this environment. The world was just too big for him in this universe. Eventually he came across a small Deli. It was rather a small bakery. The man serving what appeared to be a cinnamon bun was an obese, balding old man who wore a red and white striped shirt under a white robe and pants. His small Deli was bright enough for all to see.

As the thunder clapped, and the rain poured, Gohan ran to the Deli after the couple left. Once he crossed the street, the harsh wind blew his head back.

"Hey!" the Baker shouted, "Hey kid are you okay?"

Gohan ran to the Baker shivering after bathing in the cold, urban shower. He looked up at the concerned Baker who offered him a blanket, "Are you okay son?" he asked.

Gohan nodded, "I'm just cold sir."

"Where's your parents?"

"I-I don't know," he said.

"Have you tried calling them?" the Baker asked.

"Yes, but it would leave me a message that my Mother's number does not exist," Gohan continued, "I don't even know where I am or how I got here. I woke up next to a dumpster in an alley and here I am. After seeing my dad..." Gohan began to tear up, "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, whoa there man," the Baker wiped Gohan's tears with a clean, white piece of cloth, "No water works here. Say do you want a bagel or something kid?"

Gohan nodded, "But I have no money."

"It's on the house," said the Baker giving the bun to Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan ate the cinnamon bun.

"Say where you from, kid?" he asked.

"Hercule City sir," Gohan answered.

The Baker arched his left brow in confusion signaling Gohan of this said confusion, "I've never heard of that town before. Is that somewhere in Europe?"

Gohan arched his brow in confusion too. Europe did not exist on his Earth or any continent. It was just one big supercontinent that covered one-quarter of the planet. He had to hide his ignorance from the Baker.

"No sir," Gohan said, "I'm not sure..."

"Jesus Christ," the Baker said.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"No, no, no," the Baker reassured, "It's quite okay. It's alright. Do you have a place to live or know anyone around here?"

Gohan nodded, "No sir."

The Baker pondered on this. A boy his age wondering around in a town he was unfamiliar with left behind by his parents to who knows what? That wasn't right. Especially in this type of night. He couldn't afford another mouth to feed, but he could help him out."

Just as Gohan was preparing to leave, the Baker stopped him, "Wait," he said, "Even though I couldn't afford to feed another at my place, I can offer you a job here and see to it that you have an apartment. It ain't nice but it would be enough for you until you're ready."

Gohan gave him a small smile, "Thanks sir."

...

After a few days of working with the Baker, I managed to save enough money to rent an apartment inside of the city. It wasn't fancy or luxurious like it was when he visited Bulma's place nor was it remote and family-like back in my own house. The apartment looked raggedy and messy. It looked more like a whorehouse more than anything. But it was something that I could afford at the moment. The bottom of the complex was perimetered by a barb wire fence and dead grass pooled on the front yard. It looked more like an Old Man River's yard to be frankly honest.

I was hosted by a nice young-ish lady in the lobby floor. She gave me the keys and the room number. I walked upstairs of the complex to the top floor. Once I got there, there was a door across from the one I believe I was assigned in. It had a clown face with the words: HA...HA...HA! written in red paint.

I best be on my guard at all times. I don't know if these people were going to shank me or something.

I opened the door with the key and well...behold I guess. It wasn't an apartment complex. It was a giant bedroom with a bathroom and a kitchen. The room was deathly brown and the floors were those of dead, fossilized bones masquerading as wood. The furniture was already in there so, no need to go to a Furniture Shop to buy some.

I went into the complex and closed the door. I turned on the lights only for them to basically hum.

Weird.

I hopped in my bed, which was in the far reaches of my room; my bum struck on something. I got up and well...it was a gun. Didn't know why it was there in the first place, I just put it to the side and not minding it.

"Father, I'm sorry," I said.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all! This is just something I want to jolt down for awhile now. Please tell me what you all think of this. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR DRAGONBALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. JUSTICE LEAGUE IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 **Hello guys, took a long time for me to update this story. I am so happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope this second chapter is better than the first. I hope you all enjoy and leave your reviews on the box below. Oh and sorry for the POV changes from the first chapter.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **II: Hello Neighbor**

The next morning, Gohan got up in the spring of morning. The sunlight splashed in his eyes, the method of an alarm clock ended the moment he came to this strange world. He got up and stretched his arms unprepared for the new day. He had no idea what the world had in store for him for he was unaware of the world around him. He looked around in his complex, dark and damp in scraps of ruin. It was nothing like his old life. His old room back in his world was orderly and neat, painted in life and hope, drowning in the juices of books and family. This complex he resided in lacked all of it. It was cold. It was damp. It was small. It was terrifying. For the first timein his life, he felt small and insignificant. His friends, his family, his mentor, Piccolo kept him strong.

Now all of them were gone.

He sat on his bed thinking, contemplating on what happened.

He remembered the battle. He remembered the moment his Father smiled at him that one last time before he teleported that monster Cell away from the Earth. His thoughts suddenly were disrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He ignored it.

"Hello Stranger! Open up the door and say hi to your new neighbor! Don't be rude!" said a female voice.

Gohan looked at the door, "Okay, I'm coming!" he said. He approached the door with caution. He had no idea who this individual was. He was prepared for a fight, thanks for all the training he received from his mentor and Father, Son Goku. He slowly opened the door with the chain still attached to the hook. Briefly he saw a smiling young woman, who looked to be in her late Twenties. She wore what looked like a long sleeved teal shirt and pants. The woman wore her striking blonde hair in pig tails.

"Hello there!" the woman's striking voice scared Gohan. He closed the door. "Whoa, whoa there! Is that how you say hello to strangers?" she asked a little disappointed.

Gohan didn't say a word.

"You seem a little scared. Hey, don't worry. You're among friends! Haha! Well, nice to meet ya neighbor!" she said walking away. Gohan looked forward in his complex. The woman who knocked on his door didn't seem hostile at all. But he didn't trust her as much either. He opened the door which sparked the woman's attention. She lived right across from him watching the young man on the ground as he gazed at the vanilla cake with the writing in red icing that read: Welcome to the Neighborhood.

The Woman smiled as she entered her own Complex. She seemed very nice, noted Gohan, but he couldn't fully trust someone he hardly knows. That was basic knowledge number one. Plus his old mentor Piccolo ensured to instill that into his head.

He dragged the cake into his Complex, opened up the container and scooped the dessert with his hands and said piece. He licked the icing off his hand and looked back at the door. He remembered had his mother found him eating cake in the morning, she would have his head. He giggled with a silent sob.

"Mommy," he said with a tear.

...

That afternoon, left the Complex to explore this new world of his, and to be honest. It wasn't pretty. It wasn't high tech like it was in his own world. Cars didn't fly and animals didn't talk. It was all trash and poverty all around. He still wore Piccolo's wear without the shoulder pads around which attracted him to some onlooking eyes. He kept himself on guard at all times. He, like before was powered down, so he wore he black, spiky hair which in turn attracted onlookers - even unwanted ones.

He was heading for the Diner to get himself a bite to eat - other than cake to which he saved for later. From there, things got worse from here.

In the Diner, he sat in the back end away from everyone. He wanted to keep himself in a low profile. He didn't like to get noticed. He was uncomfortable with the people in this universe. He was on guard at all times. Thinking that people would try to try him in any state. He was in no mood to fight anyone. Plus, he had no knowledge on what made this world tick making it even more dangerous.

The men in this world weren't polite or treated the women with respect. Grant it, there were a few assholes in his world, but nothing like this. Most of the people there were either drunk or sexual deviants. Two things Gohan hated. He couldn't be seen though. He had to hide and keep himself low.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Anyway, I hope you all love it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you adieu._

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR DRAGONBALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. JUSTICE LEAGUE IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 **Hey, guys! I have returned for the third chapter of the story, "The Life and Times of Son Gohan". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please leave your reviews in the box below. They are always appreciated.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **III: Friend on the Docks of Gotham**

Gohan got up and marched towards the men in the front bothered by how rudely they were treating the waitress. Meanwhile, one of them, a blonde man reached over to the waitress's butt hungry to grab it.

"Don't lose that hand, Puddin'," she warned. Unfortunately, but as a guy like he was, challenged her threat. Just before she retaliated, Gohan cleared his throat.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, creep," Gohan glared. The rest of the guys returned the glare except for the man the Waitress warned about touching her. He laughed. The Waitress turned around, her eyes shot partially open to the size of dinner plates as if she recognized the boy - only by a little. But even she had to admit that what Gohan was doing was stupid - or so she and the others thought.

Gohan did not move a muscle. He was already in a bad mood. Tonight was not the night to piss him off. The Guy laughed and walked over to the boy towering him. He bent over mocking Gohan in a condescending tone in his voice. It didn't bother him at all, but he was taken aback about how they were treating the Waitress. He slowly got into his kata.

"And what are you gonna do about it little boy?" the Man asked.

"I will stop you," Gohan said with a dark tone, "Apologize to her, right now."

"Or what? You gonna call Daddy on me?" the Man mocked dabbing on the kid's chest, "Beat it kid, this is no place for a squirt like you." Angered, Gohan grabbed his index finger and bent it.

The Man cried in pain. The other guys stood up as their friend got in his knees as Gohan was crushing his index finger, "Are you going to apologize?"

"Fuck you!" the Man cried. Behind him, another Man ran with a long pipe. Gohan picked up the Guy he held and threw him to the Man charging. A Third Man ran over; Gohan jumped on the Second Man's head and smashed his feet on the Man's face hurtling him out the window. The Final Man stared in fear. He ran out the door.

The Waitress stood speechless.

"This kid just soloed them!" the woman thought. Gohan bowed to the Waitress and walked out the door, no longer feeling hungry. The Waitress only stared as he walked out.

...

Harley Quinn followed the mysterious boy out of the restaurant, just before clocking out by the way. She got a ham sandwich on her way out, a gift for the boy that saved her neck. Though she could take care of herself - except save for a certain clown, she was surprised to see a kid his age stand up for her without hesitation. Even Batman would have question her motives.

This kid didn't.

"Hey wait a second!" she said. The Boy stopped and turned to the Waitress, "You forgot your sandwich. You thought you're gonna go to a restaurant without ordering anything huh?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," the Boy said, "I caused a ruckus and..."

"Bah, everyone causes a ruckus," she dismissed, "When you are in a restaurant called 'SuperBabes', you get to see a lot of assholes trying to get their way. But the guy you attacked did have a point - a little. Why were you in this restaurant anyway?" she asked handing him a sandwich. The Boy took it.

"I was hungry and this was the only place I could find that was close to where I live at," he answered, "I was bothered by the guys disrespecting you. I had to do something."

Harley smiled, "Well that was really sweet - wait...," a thought came up, "Aren't you the new guy?"

The Boy arched his brow.

"I was the lady that knocked on the door and left you the cake!" she said.

The Boy dilated his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry!" The Boy giggled.

"So you're going home?" she asked, "I bet your parents must be worried."

The Boy looked down, "Yeah."

"Hey, instead of you walking by yourself, I can take you home. Lot's of crazies out here tonight," Harley said with a smile.

The Boy smiled, "That's kind of you."

"Damn right! Now lets get you home," she said, "Oh and by the way, what should I call ya? Young Bruce Lee? Who?"

The Boy chuckled, "No, my name is Gohan."

"Gohan huh? Sounds unique. Never heard anyone named that before. Next time if you're lost, I get to scream, 'YO' I'M MISSING A GOHAN HERE! YOU SEEN THIS SPIKY HAIRED TEEN ANYWHERE?' only for the people to point to the source! Yep, my job as a babysitter will be so much easier," she joked.

Gohan laughed, "You're pretty funny."

"Funny? I'm hilarious!" Harley said getting in front of the boy as they walked down the street, "But don't let the name 'Hilarious' fool ya. I'm Harley Quinn! You know like the Motorcycle?"

Gohan chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Quinn..."

"Oh please...that's my Mother. And I ain't my Mother. Trust me," she said, "Just call me Harley Quinn. First and Last, but mainly first, because that will be weird if you only call me from my first and last name," she said.

"Sure thing, Ms...I mean Harley," Gohan said with a smile.

"Alrighty then, shall we, Mister Spiky?" Harley said jokingly.

Gohan nodded. They walked down the street straight for the Apartment yonder unaware of a man, dressed as a bat, sitting on top of a building watching them. Batman originally was looking for Harley, but now things were getting difficult.

"This was unexpected," he said.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And looks like Batman is getting involved. What do you think of the chapter so far? Please leave it down in the review box until next time..._

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR DRAGONBALL Z. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. JUSTICE LEAGUE IS OWNED BY DC COMICS AND DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

 _ **Hello people of the InterWebs, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you the Fourth Chapter of the story, "The Life and Times of Son Gohan". Many people were asking for a longer chapter, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks guys!**_

* * *

 **IV: Exploration**

Harley pushed the wired gates open for young Gohan during their friendly chat. Gohan felt welcomed by her presence. It was something in her that made him feel at home. He didn't feel alone when he walked alongside her. It was something in her that reminded him of a certain person that was always by his side. Though Harley was silly and kind of crazy, she seemed really nice and sincere to him. Not brooding and dangerously nonchalant like the people in this city. Albeit, Piccolo, his mentor and Father figure, was brooding and muse, but he cared about the young boy a lot even when Goku wasn't present, he was always there when he needed him. For the first time in days, he smiled. His smile wasn't as big as before, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Inside the complex, Harley walked behind the young boy following him upstairs as she continued cracking jokes about the fellas in the Diner miles back. Gohan chuckled. On their way up to the top of the second floor of the building. Gohan took out his key and inserted inside the lock. He looked back at Harley who was behind him.

"Say, I know this is weird to say but, are you from around here kid?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he said, "I'm not from around here."

"I see," she continued, "Probably from Japan or California somewhere." Gohan arched his left brow in confusion, unaware of where or what those places were, "Say do you want to sit out here and chat? I'm loving this!"

Gohan frozen over the knob. Once he gets inside the cold and dark room of his, the string of happiness he sewed would be unzipped once more and the cloud of anger and despair would hover over his head once more shaming him on his failure. He hovered his hand away from the knob and silently wiped the silent tears from his face. He faced the woman with a small smile on his face, "Thanks, but I have to clean up."

"Oh that's okay," Harley said, "Next time then?"

"Of course," he said nodding.

Harley waved at Gohan and went into her own complex while Gohan opened up his own and as predicted, a dark cloud hovered over his head. He sat on the bed sitting far across from the door and pondered. He backed to the wall and hugged his legs as he faced the door in front of him. Harley was nice and all, but he didn't know her. He didn't know this world. Plus he felt heavy, like a bag carrying a ton of rocks hanging on the corner of his heart dragging it down to a rushing red sea of guilt.

His mind wondered off into an ocean of uncertainty sailing off course to an island of grey feelings. He was lost in thought, not in logic or mathematical sense, but of feelings. His memory would replay those horrid films in a loop scarring the young Saiyon into a depression deeper than the depths of the Pacific. His heart, made of soft glass now cracked, hung on a string held by two white columns. As it beats, the strings became weaker. Deep below the weak, string bridge lied black magma slowly flowing to the vent leading to the World of Melancholia where souls sink to die, a world worse than the Christian Hell in cultures stranger than our own.

Stranger than our Saiyon friend.

Gohan was the ghost hovering in the mortal world, a ghost of no one knows about, the ghost of a body buried in an unmarked grave. Gohan, the son of the legend was all alone in a dark-grey world.

"I don't know what to do Dad," he said, "I don't know. I'm scared. I'm alone and afraid. I can't..." he slowly collapsed to the mattress.

...

Harley came out of her apartment wearing her infamous red and black poker jumpsuit, and a white clownish makeup wanting to get something before the night advanced. When she closed the door, happy and gleeful as she all could be she heard a soft somber cry from her neighbor's complex. It was so soft that no normal person would even hear it - except for Harley. She had heard those silent cries before. She reached for her neighbor's door and attempted to open it, but then her phone rang.

"Harley? Come quickly, now!" said an irrational man on the phone.

"Yeah, sure Mistah J, I'm on my way!" she said with glee. Her smile turned sour when her head turned back to the door, "Poor kid," she said, "I think I want to give this boy something! Whatever he's feeling, it doesn't feel good." She hovered her hand away from the boy's doorknob and went downstairs just before looking back upstairs worrying about the young boy.

"I hope he does okay," she said.

...

Bruce Wayne was in his cave without his bat suit pondering in his computer. Harley was the forefront of his mind for tracking down the Joker, but the boy she was with struck his interest. Dick Grayson, now a grown man, arrived just in time just to see his adoptive father looking at the video in a loop of Harley walking with the little boy with the spiky hair.

"Sort of reminds me of me when I was a teenager - except I was cut and smaller...and shorter," Dick said.

"So you don't know him?" Bruce asked.

"Nope. I think he's just a kid though. Most of them are ignorant about the..."

"Kids know Harley Quinn like they know characters from a Saturday Morning cartoon special," Bruce said to Dick. He arched his brow and thought for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah," he hissed in embarrassment, "You got a point on that. But what explains Harley? And what does the boy have to do with the Joker?"

"Leverage somehow," Bruce got up and put on his black jacket.

"But the boy doesn't seem to be pose as a threat," Dick commented.

"Not yet," he said as he walked up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked.

"Out," Bruce replied.

...

Gohan woke up from the floor with a mild headache that following morning. He got up to the bathroom and saw that his eyes were rosy red. His face was stained by the tears he squeezed from his moist eyes. He opened the blinds from his window, allowing light to pierce through his dark complex. And after looking out at the mirror he knew he needed new clothes. He was wearing the same attire for a few days and it was beginning to stink. There was no river nearby - none that was clean - that he could wash his clothes with. He saved just enough money for him to buy him a few things besides food.

Back in his own universe, he would remember eating an ocean of food and his Mom buying a myriad of clothes for him to wear. Now, he was on his own. He ate at least 1 to 2 meals a day and wore the same attire - even sleeping on the same attire.

"I think its time for a change," he said.

He opened to the door and discovered something unexpected. It was a brown, wooden basket that carried red and black teddy bear and candy. There was a note nailed to the handle. Gohan picked up the note and the basket.

The note read:

 _Don't worry; Be Happy! ;)_  
 _\- Harley_

Gohan smiled and let out a small laugh. He looked at the door where Harley lived at and let out a small lone tear to fall from his left eye.

"Thank you, Harley," Gohan said.

...

Gohan started exploring Gotham so he could be familiar with the city and its people. All the advertisements he would always see was a rich guy in a fancy suit with the name Wayne Enterprises. Gohan was fascinated about the company, but he was too young to apply for a job there which was sad. He made a mental note to apply there when he gets older so he could share his expertise on theoretical physics.

He traveled far and and wide in this big city. It wowed him of course, maybe because he avoided the ghettos, the true heart of the city. He discovered a diner, not too far from the Transit Railway Bridge up yonder. It was simply named Diner just because.

It didn't look that much impressive. Gohan had been to many Diners with his Father. Many of them were lively and loud with life. This Diner looked grey, but compared to the Diner he went to a few days ago, it seemed safe. He was hungry by the way. However, he couldn't afford a big meal like his Mother and Father did, only a small portion. That was all. It wouldn't totally satisfy his large insatiable appetite, but it was something that could hold him for awhile though.

He went into the Diner scared and shy as a few onlookers turn away from the young boy. Gohan walked to the nearby seat he could find and read the menu on what they had.

"This is it?" Gohan asked in his mind. It wasn't nothing special on the menu. Just the classical waffles, chicken, grits, etc. There was more, but the only thing he could actually afford was...

"Grits and Waffles, huh?" Gohan sighed, "Looks like I could deal with that until I save enough I guess."

Suddenly, a towering figure eclipsed his menu. He looked up, his training with Piccolo caught up to his once again, only this time he wasn't as aggressive as last time. He looked and saw a friendly man wearing a brown, two-piece suit, glasses, and a fedora of all hats. He had a strong chin and a fatherly smile to add.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" asked the man.

Gohan shook, "Oh no sir, you can go ahead and sit if you want."

The Mysterious Man sat down across from the boy, "I hope your parents don't mind if a..."

"Don't worry," Gohan cut him off mid-sentence, "My parents are at home. I'm just getting breakfast." Gohan's tone softened.

"Oh okay," said the Man.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello guys, this is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter. I know these chapters happen to be slow paced a bit, but the action is going to pop next chapter. That I can promise you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu._

 **PEACE!**


End file.
